superherosupervillan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Son (Story)
Story=Story |-|Characters=Characters |-|Future Prospects=Third tab content goes here. This is a WBWL Fanfic, some characters ages have been changed to fit the needs of the story, I do not own JK Rowling's characters or works so any characters of his I use are not of my own Originality. Some Characters may be OOC, you have been warned. Thank You Hadrianus James Potter ''' '''Delphini Augorey Diggory Chapter 1 Godric's Hollow October 31st, 2000 A man in a black billowing cloak stands before a warm home in Godric's Hollow, a slick venomous whisper comes from his mouth "T''h''e children b''e''tt''er b''e he''re or ''t''he ''r''at ''w''ill 'suffer" the last word is said with such malice and venom that the air visibly shudders at it, as the man walks forth he shatters the house's wards, he knew he didn't have much time now so he took a quick pace, using a nonverbal Expulso ''the door shot apart pieces impaling an elderly woman to death, the man recognized her as Bathilda Bagshot great-aunt of Gellert Grindelwald, it was a shame to see a pure-blood go but it had to be done he thought to himself as he made his way to the cries of the children. As he entered the nursery he was immediately drawn to the twin suns of power, the man looked at them through his Magic Senses and what he saw startled him, the children had such massive power cores at such a young age it was almost a guarantee that they would come to fight him, and they could win, that enraged the man and he raised his arm, his wand at the ready, he spoke the accursed words that sent many a life to the grave, the air seemed to cool by 20 degrees as the words came at with such malice that even a Dementor would think twice before approaching the person capable of generating that aura, '"''Avada Kedavra" ''a green light filled the room before an emerald lightning bolt arced towards the children. Time seemed to slow-down as the bolt raced towards the children, as it was about to hit the red-haired child a few inches in front of the child, a pink and gold shield surrounded the child, the bolt struck the shield and reflected back at the man but before it did so some energy slipped through the shield leaving a mark on the child, a scar in the shape of an upside-down V. The man's eyes widened, he tried to summon a barrier but he was too late, the bolt struck him destroying his body, the bolt, however, didn't stop there, as if being called the bolt of energy curved around assimilating the magic of the disintegrating man along with it and crashing into the other child, the child's own shield, white and blue in appearance protected him from death but not from affliction. The child screamed in agony, the lightning ripping him apart under its power. Instead of killing the boy, it began to adapt to the boy, the burns and flesh wounds on the boy healed leaving only a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead when the child. The once Hazel eyes of the boy were now a haunting shade of bright green, the same shade as the color of the curse that was used in an attempt to kill his brother... 10 Minutes Later The Order Members consisting of James, Lily, Albus, Snape, Moody, Remus, Sirius, Longbottoms, and Weasleys, entered the home to see Bathilda Bagshot riddled with wooden shards from the broken door, Lily gasped upon seeing the old woman who had become like a mother to her, James paled and immediately ran to the nursery soon followed by Lily and the rest, upon entering the room the first thing they all noticed was the quiet children, James and Lily immediately went over to them checking them for injuries. While the rest of the Order secured the room, Albus noticed the black cloak covered in ash, he leaned down to look at it closer which caught the attention of Remus and Siris, Sirius asked: "What is it?" Dumbledore didn't have words, he stood up slowly before responding "Lord Voldemort is Dead" that caught everyone's attention, as Albus explained what happened and how the eldest Potter child possibly destroyed Voldemort a black-haired baby opened his eyes, had anyone paid attention they would've noticed the eyes of this child were not the hazel they were mere days ago, they were now the haunting green of the Killing Curse... 10 Years Later February, 15th 2010 Potter Manor, Scotland 2 AM Hadrian laid on his bed sweating and thrashing, his scar throbbed with agonizing pain, he twisted suddenly in pain before flying upward, his shining green eyes wide open, he looked around him to see his entire room floating, he could feel energy thrumming in the air, he could hear it singing and flowing throughout the room, he felt a desire in him from where he didn't know but he felt something tell him, something dark tell him to open his palm, and he did, he felt the singing die out and turn to screams and wailing but he persisted, the dark thing in him pushing him to do more and when he did, in his palm appeared a burst of green fire, it danced in his palm emanating extreme heat that made his clothes shrivel, but it felt amazing. The thing in him that had pushed him to do this was purring in agreement and beckoning him to go further, so he did, and he heard the screams again but he ignored it, he imagined emerald electricity thrumming between his fingers, he felt warmth in his hands, he opened his eyes and electricity was buzzing in his hands, he smiled, he rushed to the balcony of his room, he pulled his arm back before thrusting his fist into air, the green energy crackled as it fled his fingers, he watched as the bolt of green electricity jettisoned past him. A smile appeared on Hadrian's face, he kept on throwing green electricity and flames into the nighttime sky, eventually, he grew exhausted his new powers draining him, he went back inside and laid on the bed, all thoughts of nightmares gone as he slipped into a deep sleep. As Hadrian slipped into his dreams he felt the thing from earlier, the darkness, he felt its joy, its pleasure, he could feel that it was happy that he had discovered it and Hadrian was happy as well. Morning Euphoria, that was the only word Hadrian could use to describe he was feeling, he could feel his blood rushing through his body, his heart beating faster, adrenaline coursing through him, it was amazing, he had never felt so strong before, so powerful, he craved to dominate, to use his powers, to fight and win, to conquer. ''He quickly grabbed some clothes, he slipped on some shabby clothing and rushed out the back entrance into the forest. As he ran he felt a stirring in his heart, something telling him to go faster, so he did, he went faster and faster and faster until everything was blurring around him but he knew exactly where he was and how far away from home he was, it was amazing and he just wanted to do more, he kept running until he came across some Redcaps, he smiled, the darkness in him seemed to pull him into a frenzy at the thought of a fight. The Redcap pulled itself out of its hole along with a club it fashioned, it growled at Hadrian but he didn't care, he wanted a fight and this thing would give it to him, the Red launched at him but to Hadrian, it seemed to move slowly, he instinctively charged his fist with electricity before slamming it into the Redcap's face, he could feel the bones breaking under his fist, the blood coating his hand, and he loved it, the Red was sent flying back into a tree where it howled in pain before going feral, it rushed at Hadrian much faster than last time but not fast enough, he dodged the swing of the Red before slamming his knee into the beast's ribs cracking them and sending it tumbling to the ground. Hadrian's vision was tinting with green on the edge of his peripherals, he could feel that the Red wasn't dead, he could feel the life still in it, and he wanted it gone, he could feel the electricity in his hands jumping to his beck and call, he sent torrents of lightning into the beast, tendrils of emerald electricity burning their way through its body, it wailed and screamed in agony but Hadrian didn't stop, he continued, slowly the screams and wails started to die down until they were nothing more than low whimpers, then nothing, Hadrian stared at the creatures lifeless corpse, he felt no remorse for its grizzly end, no sympathy, simply apathy that it died without giving him a better fight. He turned and began to run deeper into the forest, Potter Manor was located deep in the forest far from any Muggles who might stumble upon it naturally, the closest was miles away fo Hadrian did not have to worry about anyone stumbling across him in his escapades. Slowly Hadrian began to grow into his heightened senses, following the flow of Mana in the world he found more and more Redcaps which he faced in combat, over and over again he killed Red after Red until he was covered in their blood, the morning had passed and the sun was soon setting, he had found a cliff that overshadowed the ocean, he watched as the sun bathed the sky in beautiful shades of purple, orange, and blue. Hadrian smiled at sunset, he knew he had to return to the Manor soon, he wasn't good enough with his powers to survive in the night, he needed practice for that, he smiled at the thought of being out in the forest again, he couldn't wait. Quickly and quietly he sped his way back to Potter Manor, his coming and going went unnoticed by the likes of his parents... '''Chapter 2' February 21st, 2010 Potter Manor, Scotland 10:37 PM Hadrian silently made his way through Potter Manor, for the past 6 days he had drowned himself in the library during the day and practiced diligently during the night, he had learned many new magicks and gotten the names of the ones he had already possessed, he learned that the fire he had been making had all the traits of Witchfire an incredibly complex and dark kind of Magic Fire, Hadrian, of course, didn't care, he threw himself into his studies of Magic regardless of their alignment, light or dark he learned it all. Wich has driven him to practice in the dead of night far from the Manor of his parents. He silently slipped out the back of the Manor, as soon as he was out he pulled Mana into his body, the Living Magic as it's called began to strengthen and enhance Hadrian's body beyond what it already was, his 4th day into training he discovered his ability to charge himself off of Magic alone, he trained it further allowing him to enhance his strength, durability, and stamina to supernatural levels. Hadrian breathed in and out, his breath shooting out plumes of steam from the heat his body was producing, he kicked off, speeding through the plains surrounding Potter Manor he made his way into the forests, he jumped over logs, tree roots, potholes and other obstacles that were in his way, he kept running and he let the magic flow through him, soon he was pumping at blurring speeds much faster than any other creature in his neck of the woods. As he blurred through the darkness, his eyes glowed emerald green, he began to morph and change and when he broke through the foliage of the forest he was no longer human, a white-furred wolf sauntered forward, it had beautiful green eyes that glowed in the darkness, the moon shined on its coat making it vibrant, lightning seemed to course under the wolf's fur and its eyes seemed to be alit with fire. Hadrian's Animagus was that of a White Wolf with Green Eyes. Hadrian walked down the beach, he listened to the waves break on the shore, he smelled the salt of the sea, he felt the sand part under his paws, he felt the life around him and he enjoyed it. Hadrian made his way to an alcove under an overhand, it was decently hidden from sight a good place to hide and rest peacefully, he curled up into the cove and closed his eyes, he dozed off to the claps of the waves. BUMP!, Hadrian's eyes fluttered open, BUMP, his eyes widened, BUMP, he could hear the heartbeat, it was different from adults so it must be a child, he turned his head in the direction it came from, he saw the deep forests, they were infested with Redcaps, the piercing scream caught his attention, his blood rushed to his command and he went galloping towards the scream, he could hear the heartbeat and followed its pulse, he pierced the foliage to see a Redcap attacking a young girl, it was clearly overpowering her, trying to rip her throat out, without hesitation Hadrian rushed the creature and clamped his jaws around the Red's throat, blood poured from the creature's throat as it struggled to survive, he clamped down harder and a sickening snap was heard, the creature's arms dropped lifelessly, he released the creature and it collapsed to the ground dead covered in its own blood. He turned his head to look at the girl who had scrambled back to the tree, her eyes were dilated with fear, he slowly came towards her, her breathing picked up but he kept coming closer until his snout was in her face, she gulped before whispering "Ple-Please don-don't kill m-me" she stuttered out, he rolled his eyes which caught her attention, he curled up around her and laid his head in her lap, for a while she didn't move her heart racing at terminal velocity, then slowly and cautiously she raised her hand to his head, she softly petted and scratched his head. Hadrian grinned but it must have come out feral as the girl immediately froze and started panicking, he used some magic to calm her down before standing, he put a Notice-Me-Not Charm on her that would last her a while before he jetted off into the forest. 3:47 AM Hadrian cautiously shifted back to Human form before slipping back into the manor, he had long since gotten the House-Elves silence on his nightly escapades, he silently maneuvered through the hallways until he arrived his room door, he slowly opened it before sliding inside, he pulled off his clothes and used a cleaning charm on himself to get the dirt and grime from the runoff, he pulled on some black nightwear before sliding into the bed, before he fell to sleep he was greeted with the image of the girl he saved, her soft brown eyes, her brown hair, her lush skin, her pigtails, then he dozed off, content with his nights work. A/N: One of my shorter chapters I know but I just didn't have anything left for Hadrian's part, next chapter or chapters have the girls POV. (= Chapter 3 Caithness, Scotland Night Isla POV Isla ran through the forest, she had no idea what had just happened to her, a small goblin thing with a redcap tried to kill her, then a white wolf saved her and put something on her and then it ran away, she just wanted to get home, her friends had dared her to come out here at night and she had stupidly agreed, 'Never again' she thought, as she dashed she pierced through the darkness and arrived at her home, she quickly climbed the tree she had used to get outside, in the beginning, to get back into the room, as she slid through her room window she began to pull off her clothes, her little skirt and shirt were ruined, she had twigs and leaves in her hair and she was dirty and smelled horrid. Once her clothes were off she put on some old clothes and decided to take a bath first thing in the morning. Morning Isla woke with a start, she felt off... she couldn't put her finger on it, she felt more... aware, she looked around her room to see nothing out of the ordinary, she did sweeping gaze over her possessions but she saw nothing, she got out of the bed and began moving around her room, she looked out the window and saw nothing out of the norm, she kept looking for what was wrong but there was nothing so she waved off as just being shaken from the events of last night. She quickly slipped on some outdoor clothing and made her way downstairs, it was relatively early in the morning around 8:30, she walked off the porch into the open field, there she stood the cool air, her hair flowing behind her, time seemed to slow down, she could feel everything, the water in the air, the shifting of the earth under feet, the animals eating their morning fill, she felt... everything. When she opened her eyes she noticed that everything seemed to sing to her now, it begged her to use it, to command it and it would obey, she could feel it and she wanted to use it, so she did. She imagined the air spinning around her hands, moving between her fingers, twisting and turning about, the air started to pick up around her and she laughed, she opened her eyes to see the image that she had thought happening before her, she smiled, reached her hands out and willed the air to move forward, it blasted off her fingers leaving her hair wafting through the air, she giggled with joy before she heard her mother call out to her "Isla what are you doing up so early honey?" Isla froze before calming down "Oh just getting some fresh air" she called back, "Come inside it's windy out here" her mother called, Isla frowned but obeyed, as she ran back to the house she smiled, 'This is Awesome' she thought. Hadrian's POV Hadrian sat at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, as he savored the taste of the sugary cereal he felt a pull, as though something of notice had happened, he felt it emanating from beyond the point where he found the girl last night, his eyes widened, "She's a Witch," he said aloud, he smiled, 'This'll be fun' he thought to himself before quickly finishing his cereal and slurping up the milk in the bowl, he had LoLo the House-Elf take care of his dishes. He dashed out the front door knowing his family was still asleep, they wouldn't notice his absence and if they did LoLo would cover for him. As he followed the trail that the girl had left he jumped and shifted mid-air, as his paws touched down on the earth he used them to grip down before pistoning off in a full-speed gallop, as he ran across the open fields he blurred due to his speed, 'So she's a witch' he thought to himself 'Why didn't she protect herself last night?' he questioned, 'Or she's newly acquired her abilities' that thought got him to smirk though as a wolf it came it as a feral grin, 'I wonder what she can do, normal wizards don't have the kind of aura she has' he observed, she smelled like lavender and her magic came off as a wafting pink mist similar to his mother's but her mist seemed more innocent and she wasn't keeping it to herself. Eventually, he came across an open area, on top of the hill he could see her aura pulsing. He observed the area, he saw her standing there bathing in the energy around her, he smiled as he watched her gather the air and release it in a blast of pressure, she ran back inside when her mother called her, Hadrian just smirked 'She's gonna be somethin' he thought before returning home. 6 Hours Later Library, Potter Manor Hadrian sat on a cushioned chair in the library, he had in his hands the journal of his paternal grandmother Euphemia Potter, she like him had an affinity for Fire Magic and was quite a skilled Pyromancer, she had spells and descriptions of various forms of Fire Magic from across the world, they all allowed for various uses, his favorite, however, was Bluebell Flames, it allowed him to burn only what he wanted it to burn at will and considering his training area was a forest it was extremely useful. As he read, he keyed himself into the Mana Flow around the house, slowly his senses began to expand until he could see in every direction, the first time he did this he had a headache for hours but after practice, it became only slightly disorienting, he looked through the woods watching all the animals, he kept following his senses until he came across the little Witch that he saved, she was an only child from what he could see, her parents were big figures in the local towns politics and upper society, 'Explains the big house' he thought to himself, from what he saw the family was old fashioned when it came to family values, 'Nothing wrong with that,' he thought bitterly. He continued to observe the family of 3, they had a live-in maid, basically the Muggle version of a House-Elf, he kept watching, he learned that the girl's name was Isla Finnigan which was interesting enough, he read in the library that there used to be a Druid Family by the name Finnigan, 'Maybe a squib line' he thought curiously, as he watched the girl he noticed her jubilance, the same that he experienced when he gained Magic, he smiled, 'Maybe we'll meet at Hogwarts' he thought before cutting the connection."Maybe I should study up on Druids" he thought out loud before leaving the Library for a run. Isla POV Isla was itching to get back outside, once her lessons with her mother were over she immediately rushed outside, she didn't care where she ran, she just did, she loved the feeling of the air on her face, the air passing through her hair, bending in and around her, she ran into the woods, when she was here she felt alive, she felt whole, better than whole she felt strong, so she ran, deeper and deeper into the forests, she felt the air pushing her, faster and faster, she dodged branches and twisted between tree trunks, she jumped over logs and ditches, she felt amazing and she just kept going, she wasn't tired, she wasn't feeling bad, she was just feeling, no expectations, no worries, no responsibility, just freedom. She was happy, she just kept running and running until she was deep into the forest, far from home, she was running until something slammed into her side, she smashed into a tree and she felt something in her arm snap, she screamed in pain and held her arm, she looked to see what had hit her, she saw a White Wolf looking at her worriedly, then she blacked out. Hadrian POV Hadrian looked at the unconscious girl panicked, he hadn't felt her coming, how had he not felt her coming? it didn't matter she was in pain, he quickly shifted into his human form and cast Status-Charm, it read Isla Darcey Finnigan Age: 10 Date of Birth: September 5th, 2000 Status: Unconcious (Pain Induced), Fractured Arm (Minor) His panic ceased slightly, he cast a Pain-Nulling Charm and a Healing Charm to fix the fracture, once her condition was fixed her carried her over to a tree where he laid her head on his stomach, he decided to wait for her to wake up naturally. 'Guess I better get comfortable' he thought to himself. Chapter 4 Isla's POV Unknown Forest, Caithness Scotland Isla's eyes slowly fluttered open, slowly light pierced through the darkness covering her vision, she groaned, she felt stiff and stocky, she stretched her arms before sitting up, leaning back she felt something soft envelop her, she snuggled into it, "Well aren't you cute" a voice said, her eyes shot open, she looked up to see a boy looking at her with a crooked grin on his face and a raised eyebrow, she stiffened before relaxing her muscles "Who are you?" he smiled "Your savior of course" she looked at him skeptically, he raised his arm slowly allowing her to observe, his hand began to shimmer white and blue, her eyes widened, "Your the wolf?" she asked shocked. He gave a toothy grin "Oh, what gave it away" he asked sarcastically, she rolled her eyes. He looked at her, "Sorry about crashing into you there," he mumbled, she looked at him curiously "You were running and I didn't sense you, and we crashed, your arm fractured" he explained, she nodded in understanding before looking down at her arm, "It doesn't feel broken" she said, he nodded "It shouldn't be considering I healed it and nulled your pain" he supplied, her eyes widened "How?" he looked at her confused "How what?" she just stared at him "How did you heal my arm and null my pain?" his eyes widened in realization before he smiled "Why Magic of course" he said. She looked at him blankly "And pigs fly" she deadpanned, he smiled before waving his hand, the air began to gather spin around them in a strong breeze, her eyes widened, "How?" she asked, he smiled "If you want I could teach you" she froze before answering "You can teach me?" she half asked half stated, he smiled "You were born with Magic like me so I can teach you" he said, she processed the information he gave her, "What can I do with Magic?" she asked, he smiled "Anything and Everything" she looked at him "How suave of you" she spat, he smirked "Well it's true" he stated, "If you have the knowledge, the power, and the Imagination, you can do anything." She looked at him calculatingly "And what do you get out of teaching me?" she asked, he smirked "Oh, how Slytherin of you" he said, she scowled at him, he rolled his eyes "I get a student and possible partner in the future for Magic" she looked at him "I'm in" she said, he smirked "Good" he stood up and dusted himself off, he held his hand out to her, she grabbed it and he pulled her up, she went to dust herself off but he snapped his fingers and her clothes were clean, she looked at him with wide eyes and he smirked, "Anything and Everything" he turned away and she followed, 'This is going to be interesting' she thought as they walked through the forest. As they walked she kept his pace, he put his arm in front of her stopping, she stopped as well and looked at him, he pointed to the ditch where she saw another one of the creatures that had attacked her the night before, her anger flared, she would not be a weak little girl again she though as her power began to flare, the Red Cap took notice of her and ran at her, as it flew at her she swung all her might and the wind compressed around her arm, she hit square in the gut sending it flying into a tree with a sickening THUD. She watched as the downed creature bled out from a head wound, she smiled, she raised her arm and sent another blast of air this time strong and more compressed, she could hear as the bones in the creature's body snapped under the force of the air blast, she felt the euphoria of her power thrumming through her veins, she could feel it coursing through to her fingertips, she saw as crackling blue, indigo, and pink electricity thrummed through her arm, she smiled dazed before her anger focused on the creature, she pushed the force through her fingers and watched as the electricity came barreling out of her fingers, it hit the creature and it began to twitch and spasm under the electricity. She watched as the creature's flesh charred, its blood boiled away, its organ popped and cooked, she kept pushing the energy through her fingers until the creature was nothing more than a smoking pile of ashen bone, she stared at her work a sadistic smile on her face, she looked at the boy who had brought her so much joy and he smiled right back at her "I know, it feels amazing doesn't it" he said, she nodded "I feel so, so-" he supplied "Free" she smiled "Yes, that's it, free" she said, "You should, after all, this is only the beginning" she looked at him with a grin on her face "Teach me everything" he smiled "I will" and the 2 stood for a while, bathing in what was to come. Hadrian POV 1 Week Later 'She's good' Hadrian thought to himself as he watched Isla manipulate Nature around her, for the past week he had been explaining, teaching, and training Isla in the basics of Magic, he had also come to confirm the fact that her family were descended of the Finnigan Druid Family due to her Affinity with Nature Magic, she was currently cycling through the elements like a pro, she would switch while using Earth Magic right into Lightning Magic and vice versa, she was good enough that Hadrian had confidence in her ability to protect herself in the woods alone. Hadrian watched as she stopped to gain her breath, he decided that they were done for the day, "We should stop, we've been at it for almost an hour, you can come back later tonight if you want more training" he stated, she nodded at him before asking, "How good am I" Hadrian hummed "Compared to European Wizard you're superior, compared to other Magical Cultures who use Wandless Magic as basic training I don't know" she smirked a bit "So I could beat the average Wand Waver in Europe huh?" she taunted, he rolled his eyes, "Sure but the more experienced ones might still beat you" he said, she nodded jovially, "Then I still have more to learn?" she asked more than stated. Hadrian looked at her before busting out laughing "More to learn?" he asked leeringly "There's an entire world out there with its own Magyks and Knowledge, you have centuries to catch up on" he smirked, the girl seemed to process this for the moment before saying "Will you help me learn it all?" she asked, Hadrian, froze and looked at her, he didn't know what to say, "You want me to teach you?" he asked disbelievingly, she nodded without hesitation "Yes" he looked at her for a time, processing what she asked of him "I don't know all the magic in the world" he said, then she smiled "Then we'll learn it together" he smiled "Sure thing love" she reddened slightly but not noticeably, "Anyway, you said when we turn 11 we go to a Magic School where we get sorted into different houses, what houses are those?" she asked. Hadrian smiled "There are 4 Houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, each house has traits specific to them, Gryffindor is known for there Bravery, Darring, and Chivalry but this has resulted in them being known for their rash, reckless, and tactless behavior." "Hufflepuff is characterized by Dedication, Patience, and Loyalty, they are known for their Kindness but people tend to call them the ignored house even though important Wizards have come from that house such as the founder of Little Hangeltown, A Minister of Magic, and Newt Scamander a prized hero during the Global Wizarding War" he stopped when he saw her laughing at him, "What's so funny?" he asked, she replied "You sound like a History Teacher, Harry" he rolled his eyes "Well I am essentially giving you a history lesson Izie, what did you expect?" he grumbled. "Back on track, Ravenclaw is characterized by the traits Intellect, Wit, and Knowledge, they're usually bookworms and tend to be on arrogant side but they've usually earned the right" Isla nodded for him to continue "The final house is Slytherin, it is characterized by Ambition, Cunning, and Resourcefulness, though nowadays their known for being Pureblood Supermicist that hate anything Muggle including Muggleborn and to a lesser extent Half-Bloods" Isla had a distasteful look on her face, he understood, he may not have a particular love for muggles but he appreciated and respected them, he did love their science as it made his own Magic stronger and for that alone he would allow them to live, Isla though debatably Muggleborn and if Deatheaters got their hands on her she could be sure of painful humiliating death. "I hope we're not sorted into that House," she said and Hadrian had to agree, they would be persecuted in Slytherin and hated by the other houses, they would be the ''black sheep of the school and that would be a painful existence indeed. '''No POV' 1 Month Later Caithness Forest Isla laid her back on a tree while playing with wind magic in her palm, Hadrian was doing the same accept he had turned his into a horse that was wreathed in speeding winds and crackling with electricity, she always wondered where he got his inspiration from "Hey where'd you get the idea for that?" she asked him, he smirked "Why? Impressed" she rolled her eyes "Don't get full of your self" he grinned "I got it from a muggle book" he answered, she froze and dismissed her air construct "What?" she was stared at him "You get your ideas from Muggles?" she asked teasingly, he rolled his eyes "Well they do have good ideas though some aren't really workable" she raised an eyebrow, he sighed, "Lightsabers for one, making them as they are described in the movies is too complicated for me" Isla just stared at him with a grin on her face, "The great and intelligent Hadrianus Potter can't solve the mystery of Lightsabers, it's official I love George Lucas" Hadrian rolled his eyes while a small smirk played at his lips Chapter 5 November 28th, 2010 No POV Hadrian and Isla laughed as they rolled around in the leaves of Autumn, "Thought you couldn't be caught little snake" Isla taunted childishly, "Maybe I let you catch me" Hadrian said, Isla rolled her eyes "And why would you do tha-" before she finished Hadrian had flipped her over onto her back and placed her arms above her head "Gotcha" Hadrian proclaimed victoriously before Isla shifted in grasp, when he looked down to grab her she had turned into a rabbit and darted out of his reach, he jovially chased after her, she dodged and weaved out of his grasp, eventually Hadrian turned into his Wolf form and chased her, they ran from one end of the forest to the other, finally when Isla turned Human again Hadrian shifted back as well and tackled her, as they rolled through the dirt and leaves, Isla laughed and held on to Hadrian. At the bottom of the hill, the 2 Wizards breathed heavily, Isla giggled and Hadrian smirked, he collapsed on top of her and she laughed jovially, pushing him off the 2 laid spread out on the ground, "Cheater" Isla huffed, "You're the cheater" Hadrian puffed back, they continued laying there exhausted. Once they had regained their breaths, Hadrian broke the silence "Aren't your parents going to be looking for you?" Hadrian questioned, Isla growled, "They have company from high society today, I doubt they'll even notice I'm gone" Hadrian looked over at her apologetically, she waved it off "It's fine. Anyways how far are you on that new spell?" she asked, he grinned, standing up and motioning for her to join him and raised his pointing finger and said the words "Oedipus Rex Solis" ''a glowing orange light began to emanate from his finger, a silky flame began to flow from his finger darting between the trees until it hit one burning it to ash, Isla's eyes were wide open, "Is that it's finished form?" she asked, he shook his head "I'm still working on it but I'm getting there" she nodded her head "You'll get it" he smiled "Thanks." Hadrian sat down next to her "Wanna talk about it?" he asked, she froze and then sighed "I can't hide anything from you can I?" he smirked "Not a thing" he looked at her expectingly, she rolled her eyes "Ever since my parents got involved with those people they've been different, we went from living in a house together to living in a house with maids, they overturned the entire place into a manor and I barely see my parents anymore, the only thing that remains constant is this forest and you" she said looking at him, he smiled and rubbed her back, she snuggled into him "It'll be ok, you'll forget all about it at Hogwarts next year." She smiled at the reminder of them going to school together "So what classes do you think you'll take?" she asked, he smiled "I thinking DADA, Charms, Potions, and History of Ancient Runes" she smirked at the last one "Perfect for spell creation isn't it" she asked teasingly, he rolled his eyes "Yep" she smirked. Hadrian asked "And you what courses are you going for?" she hummed before answering "DADA, Charms, Herbology, and Potions" Hadrian looked at her consideringly, "Guess we'll be classmates," he said sarcastically, she rolled her eyes "Guess we will." she smiled. '''1 Year Later' Hadrian POV August 10th, 2011 Hadrian walked with his Uncle Sirius through the bustling crowds of Diagon Alley, though he was not blood-kin with Sirius he might as well have been, he was the only who made sure to give Hadrian gifts, the only one who cared to ask how he was doing and for that he loved Sirius like family and it was reciprocated, Sirius son Michael Black was with them, he was born the same year as Hogwarts and was going with him to get their supplies. As Hadrian, Michael, and Sirius walked through Diagon, Hadrian spotted his best-friend walking in the same direction as them, Isla turned to him and smiled, she mouthed Wands, he nodded in agreement, she smirked, they would meet up at the wand shop, she turned back to their respective handlers and kept walking. Eventually, the groups arrived at Ollivander's, as they entered Mcgonnagal entered with Isla, Hadrian and Isla shared a smirk while Minerva and Sirius engaged in verbal acrobatics to slyly insult the other, Hadrian and Michael shook their heads in disbelief but Isla just laughed, Sirius turned his attention to her "Well young lady I haven't seen anyone with your features around here before, I assume your Muggleborn?" he smiled softly at her, Hadrian nodded at her that it was okay, she smiled "Well, I am Muggleborn though that's kinda debatable and the last time a member of my family was in the Wizarding World Gellert Grindelwald hadn't come to power" she replied chirpily, Sirius seemed surprised and waved for her to continue. "Well, my family are the descendants of the Finnigan's-" realization came across Sirius's face "The Finnigan's were a Druid Family in Caithness if I'm not mistaken, they lost their Magic before the rise of Grindelwald and went into obscurity, so you are technically a Half-Blood" Isla smiled while Minerva looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow, Michael was looking at Isla with a smirk and Hadrian was glaring at Michael. Ollivander cleared his throat getting everyone's attention "That was quite an interesting piece of knowledge but shall we get the young lady her wand" Sirius and Michael grumbled about meddling old men while McGonnagal and Isla smiled. Isla walked forward and raised her right hand, Ollivander smiled, "Hmm let us try..." Ollivander began testing Isla for her wand, some wands had no reactions others had horrid reactions but continuously for 30 minutes very interesting things happened, to say the least, eventually, Isla settled on one wand, "Cherry Wood with Dragonheartsting Core, careful my dear that is a most powerful wand, to have this you must have an exceptionally strong mind and strength of character to wield it" McGonnagal looked at Isla with surprise while Michael smiled and Sirius looked at her curiously. Michael was ecstatic and rushed to get his wand next, it took less time for Michael to obtain his wand. When Michael grabbed ahold of his wand it shot sparks of green and silver into the air and made it dance beautifully like a Red-Gold hurricane, everyone stared at the beauty of Michael's wand but Michael smiled turned to a frown when Ollivander said what his wand was made of, "Congratulations are in order, your wand is Hawthron Wood with a Werewolf tooth for a core" when Ollivander said that a coldness seemed to run through the room, Michael's eyes were wide with fear for whatever reason but Sirius hugged him and told him it would be alright. Once Michael had calmed down Ollivander gazed at Hadrian. His eyes seemed to look into Hadrian's mind, it put him off but he held his ground, Ollivander smiled at him before saying "Your the Potter's second son aren't you?" the man asked sagely, Hadrian was surprised but not by much, most people didn't realize he existed because he stayed out of the spotlight as it was, his brother usually took on the form of a celebrity while his mother always carried and walked his little sister with their father, people who didn't know the Potter's personally didn't know him but it wasn't hidden information that Hadrian was their son just unlooked-for information. Hadrian's wand choosing was long and hard causing McGonnagal to want to leave but Isla begged her to stay explaining her connection to Hadrian before Hogwarts, McGonagall softened at that and stayed, though the exasperation was clear in her eyes a smirk played at the edges of her lips when she looked at Hadrian. After 15 minutes Ollivander asked, "Tell me, lad, what is your motto?" Hadrian looked at him suspiciously before answering "We take what we desire because we have power, we have power because we took it, and we'll continue to have what we desire so long as we continue to take power," with those words all the adults in the room went silent, Ollivander swallowed "I see, then I believe this wand is for you" Ollivander handed him a wand with shaking hands "Yew wood with an unknown core" Ollivander seemed worried that the wand would react to Hadrian but he didn't remark on it. He grabbed the wand and he felt the familiar rush of power flow through him, a vicious smile carved its way into Hadrian's face, only Ollivander was able to see it as he was in front of Hadrian but the man's own face betrayed what he felt. Complete and utter fear. Lightning sparks began to pour from the wand that Hadrian held, blue, purple, and green sparks flew from the wand spinning and conjoining together, shot upwards slamming into the roof and spreading about with chaotic fury, the room began to fill with the glow of multicolored lights until the wand settled down from the choosing. Everyone stared at Hadrian, Ollivander with obvious fear, Sirius and McGonnagal with worry for Ollivander's reaction, Michael with apprehension because of the adults, and Isla with pride for the power that her Partner in Magic had shown. Once the bonding had completed Hadrian's eyes flew open, the first thing he saw was the abject horror written Ollivander's face, he froze 'What happened?' he thought, he swiveled around to see the looks of the others, it didn't precisely help either "What happened?" he finally asked, Sirius and McGonnagal seemed to snap from their trances, Sirius "Well my boy you made quite a show" Hadrian raised an eyebrow questioningly but Sirius waved it off and paid Ollivander before leaving the shop, before they went home Hadrian made sure to get books on Fire Magic, Lightning Magic, Rituals, and Potions. Later Sirius POV As he walked through the corridors of Potter Manor he had never felt so weighed down here, the look on Ollivander's face when Hadrian resonated with the wand, it was a face of pure horror, whatever that wand was he needed to know more but first, he needed to tell Prongs and Lily, he turned into the living room where he saw his best friend with his family laughing and talking, Owen was showing off with his wand and Attia was complaining about how unfair it was that Owen got to get his wand before her, Sirius smiled until it turned to a frown, Hadrian wasn't among them, Remus his daughter Helena and his wife Georgina were there with the Potter's laughing and smiling, Sirius' own wife Margret and son were there having a good time, bonding, the only one missing was Hadrian, he grew pale, very pale, Lily noticed and asked "Are you okay Sirius?" her jovial tone tinged with worry. Sirius couldn't say anything, he was hit with the realization that over the years Hadrian had rarely ever been present with them when they were all together, he had never thought it was this bad, over 11 years he had never seen Hadrian at the birthday parties, never seen him with his family in public, never seen him with the group in general, he had always been on his lonesome, distant... dark, Sirius, if it was possible, paled further. James rushed to Sirius's side "Hey mate you're looking pale, you sure you're okay?" Margret was already at his side and guiding him to sit down, everyone began to worry over Sirius until he finally spoke "He's always been alone" those words stopped everyone, "Who's always been alone?" James asked. Sirius looked him in the eye "Hadrian" James didn't understand but Michael did immediately "Is this about what happened at Ollivander's?" Michael said catching Margret's attention "What happened at Ollivander's?" she asked quickly, Michael began to explain and Sirius filled in the rest. In the end, everyone was slightly worried, James had a pensive expression "Do you think he'll go dark Sirius?" there was silence for a time before Sirius answered "All the signs are there, self-isolation from his family, extreme lust for knowledge of all ''kinds" Sirius emphasized the last part "And now a wand that could potentially be designed for the Dark Arts, it's a powder keg if I've ever seen one" Lily interjected "Are you sure about this Sirius, it could be nothing" the woman didn't want to believe her son would turn dark under her watch but the more they talked the more plausible it seemed, Georgina broke the silence "Children head to your rooms now" said softly. Michael raged "Why? So you can leave us blind to the little slimy git" Margret immediately snapped at her son "Shut your mouth and got to your room ''now" she said imperiously, Michael glared but backed down and fled to his room with the other children, Margret sighed "I'm sorry Lily, aster what happened with B-" Lily interrupted "It's fine I understand what your family went through" Margret smiled thankfully, James and Remus still held a silent conversation with Sirius until James broke the silence, "No worrying about until we see the wand. LoLo!" James exclaimed Lolo appeared nervously, Sirius noticed immediately and asked the elf "What's wrong Lolo?" LoLo jumped at Sirius's question and everyone was on edge immediately, Lily asked "LoLo what's wrong, tell me now" Lily commanded and LoLo relented "Young Master Hadrian has left the Manor" everyone in unison exclaimed "WHAT!" LoLo flinched before explaining "Master Hadrian has gone to train in the forest" Lily immediately fled the room, James and the rest quickly after. No POV Lily ran out of thee towards the forest screaming for her second son, the rest realized what was wrong when James explained the overabundance of Redcaps in the forest, Character Info 'Hadrianus Theseus Potter' Powers *'Mystical Mutation/Homo Magi Superior Physiology/Mystical Soul' **'Magical Adaptation' **'Science-Magic Intuition ' ***'Magic Sense' ***'Magic Unification' **'Inner Beast' ***'Inner Beast Transformation ' ****'Raiju Mimicry ' *****'Wolf Form' *****'Electrical Immunity ' *****'Night Vision' ***'Hyper Instincts' ****'Choice Sense' ****'Enhanced Instincts' **'Living Magic/Magical Energy/Meta Magic ' ***'Elemental Magic' ****'Lightning Magic' ****'Fire Magic' *****'Witchfire (Green Fire)' *****'Bluebell Flames (Blue Fire)' ****'Earth Magic' ****'Air Magic' ***'Magical Telekinesis ' ****'Telekinetic Force ' ****'Ballistic Telekinesis' ***'Abjuration ' ****'Magic Healing' ****'Barrier Magic' **'Magic Empowerment ' ***'Eldritch Metabolism ' 'Abilities' *'Child Prodigy' **'Genius Intellect' 'Isla Darcey Finnigan ' 'Powers' *'Homo Magi Physiology' **'Nature Magic' ***'Elemental Magic' ****'Air Magic' ****'Electricity Magic' ****'Earth Magic' ****'Fire Magic' ****'Water Magic ' ***'Plant Magic' ***'Animal Magic' ****'Animal Morphing' ****'Zoolinguasim ' 'Abilities ' *'Child Prodigy' 'Michael Roman Black' 'Powers' *'Homo Magi Physiology ' Myrcella Circe Macridge ''' '''Powers * 'Homo Magi Physiology ' Category:HP-0 Category:Stories Category:HP Stories